Rise of the Chimera
by Orange-Knight-in-the-Moonlight
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter took charge in book 5 when they were caught using the floo instead of Herimone? after all, even the Sorting hat Said he would fit perfectly in Slytherin...
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I had floating around in my head and just decided to put it down on paper. For the record, I still don't own Harry Potter…

Chapter 1: Rise of the Chimera…

The situation was bleak. The DA six was captured in the 'acting headmistress's' office, Umbridge was about to Crucio him, the Inquisitorial Squad had all of his possible help in various submission holds, that bastard Snape just left them hanging, and Sirius was getting tortured in the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione was about to speak but Harry interrupted when a sudden idea popped in his head.

"But Harry, let me take care of…"

A rage has built up in Harry Potter that has filled him to the core. This stupid muggle-born was interfering for the last time. "For once in your life Hermione, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Hermione was startled by the outrage and began to sob quietly.

"Since you really want to know, I might as well do what need to be done. I will tell you why we are in here." At the distrustful look in Umbridge's eyes he decided she needed convincing.

"I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic everything that I am about to tell you is the truth." The gasps and horrified looks on faces of the DA six helped his plan unknowingly. "I am trying to contact a member of the order of the phoenix to warn them of a Death Eater attack in the Department of Mysteries. I also have reason to believe that Sirius Black is on the scene as well along with several escaped Deatheaters. They are in the Department Of Mysteries trying to find some weapon. Of which I assume must be information because they are in the Prophecy Hall."

"Do you take me for a fool, Potter? Trying to disturb the Ministry again with your lies, Potter? I almost wish those Dementors I sent over the summer actually did finish you." Umbridge sneered.

Pushing the Dementors comment aside, He decided to put her in her place. "I made a magical oath. Now the ball is in your hands. Option A: you send Aurors to the DOM and avoid a Death eater act and possibly capture Sirius Black, and be held a hero and if by some small chance I am wrong about the death eater attack them you have sufficient evidence to put me in the loony bin for the rest of my life, finishing what Fudge started over the Summer. Or option B: You can not send Aurors and wait to tomorrow and see that the DOM has been ransacked, dishonoring you because I told you of the attack, discrediting the ministry even further due to the apparent lack of security, which I don't think you nor Fudge will remain in office for long if this theft goes down without a hitch."

The air almost froze as Harry was speaking, and with each word Delores Umbridge's face went from gleeful to pale in an almost comical 2 seconds.

Forgetting to punish the DA member's, She quickly shooed everyone outside so she can floo call the Minister about a certain Death Eater attack in the DOM.

In the Hall with the DA Six

Hermione looked thru her red eyes at Harry. His gambit silenced everyone present. Reflecting on it, it was genius. He just effectively sent aurors after the Voldemort and a band of death eaters under the guise of it being Sirius Black without actually saying Sirius hand anything to do with it. Tomorrow, the wizarding world would be in shock at the actions caused by his gambit…

AN. Love it. Hate it. Review it.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphodora Tonks was having a difficult evening. She started to not even go to work. She fell out of bed. She was under suspicion of being in the Order of the Phinox which could cost her job as an Auror. She spelt her coffee on her robes on the way in. Her Order of the Phoenix chain keep heating up, the Weasley twins sent her pranked cookies that the other five Aurors in her squad unwittingly shared with her, and she was sure she was going to have to explain to her irate boss, one now teenaged Amelia Bones (who surprisingly resembled a certain fourth year Ravenclaw), why she along with the other four of their number were currently forced to endure the fifty minutes of adolescence during the scheduled bimonthly clean sweep of the Ministry.

After hastily explaining it to be the work of the "Neo Marauders", the other Aurors began to chat amongst themselves, as Madam Bones took her seat at her desk.

Tonks was deep in thought about how her comrades. It was interesting how the group looked like the group of DA members currently exiting from Headmistress Umbridge's office. Rufus Scrimgeour looked like a Neville Longbottom, the self proclaimed 'Dynamic Duo' of fraternal twins Jessica and James Prewett looked uncannily like Ron and Ginny Weasley. Hestia Jones looked like Hermione with flat hair. And, as a joke of course, Tonks transformed into Harry Potter just for kicks. Everyone laughed at the situation, except Madam Bones, of course, who scowled at the child-like behavior displayed by her Aurors.

Suddenly, the Floo line opened and the head of Deloris Umbridge showed up to ask the only team available to sweep the department of Mysteries for Death Eaters under the infamous Sirius Black. Her boss wanted to wait for the potion to wear of, but a vote was decided and the entire group when down to the department of Mysteries. Under Madame Bone's orders they where to sweep the place as a team, never leaving each other's sight.

When the group finally reached the Hall of prophesy, after being tired out and pissed off for being on what seems to be a monkey mission in the first place, Tonks spoke for the first time since the beginning of the mission.

"Hey, check out this." The other chibi-ed Aurors turned and looked at the Prophesy orb marked SRT to APWBD about Harry Potter and Voldemort.

"Very Good Potter, now give it me." called the cold sneer of one Lucius Malfoy as him and a group of thirteen other Death Eaters appeared at the en of the hallway. The Aurors, cursing themselves for being off guard, all immediately drew wands on the masked criminals. Deciding to by her boss some time, Tonks decided to play he part of Harry Potter. "Where is Sirius Black, Malfoy?"

Suddenly a chill when down the Auror's spines as Bellatrix Lestrange Spoke up in a horrible baby tune. "Aww, did ikle Potty had a dweam and twaught it was twue?"

"I told you not to interfere Bella. They could still escape now. I told you to circle around and cover the back end of the aisle."

"But I did Lucy, I left my squad behind them. I may be slightly off now but I am still smarter then the Ministry."

"Too true. The system of theirs is so playable all one has to do is plead Imperius curse and they walk. I mean half of the Wizengamot is in my pocket now anyway. They truly are stupid as master says they are…"

At his point in time, to the shock of all the Death Eaters present, five of the six weak school kids suddenly grew up to be five very powerful, very pissed off and very irritated Elite Aurors. The resulting shock worked to the advantage of the Aurors as they quickly and efficiently dispatched all seventeen of their number. Rufus Scrimgeour launched a volley of blasting curses mixed with stunners all over the area behind them killing one whose head impacted on the wall behind him and dropping the other two when they got clipped with stunners. Hestia Jones worked over a pair of bulky Death Eaters by conjuring snakes that quickly squeezed them into unconsciousness then transfiguring their robes to metal bands that restrained the two. The Duo of Jessica and James Prewett worked as the team with synergy only found in teams that where made of twins. Jessica cast a quicksand charm at the floor in the center of the large group, trapping the still shocked group of eleven death eaters. Then James quickly followed up with a time acceleration charm, speeding up the sinking group of Death Eater in the sand up to their elbows. Unfortunately for the Death Eaters, none of them bothered to raise their wands. So together they ended the Death Eater by stunning the entire group. Bella, quickly coming to her senses, and started a violent duel with Nymphodora Tonks, whom was still metamorph-ed as Harry Potter. Madame Bones, with an expression of pure hate on her face stalked toward the apparent leader of the group, one terrified Lucius N. Malfoy, who was still shocked that he just gave a pseudo-confession right in front of the Head of the DMLE. The proceeding fire-fight was a short and sweet one: a flame whip curse wrapped and burned the blond man, then (with a flick of Madame Bone's wand) repeated bounced the patriarch of the Malfoy family into unconsciousness. After every finished their respective duels, the five joined a battered Nymphodora and soon had the crazy witch which on the defensive. Curses and Hexes where being thrown everywhere. Bellatrix was losing, BADLY. Knowing that capture faced interrogation and the Dementor's Kiss, the conjured a brick wall and quick pressed her forefingers to her Dark Mark and quickly jumped away. Just in time too, as a blaster from Hestia toppled the walk in Bella's direction. She knew right then and there that if she didn't make it to the lobby, she would die.

Conjuring a flock of ravens to attack her pursuers, she turned and ran back to the lift in the hall pressing the up button she conjured every animal she can think of and sent them at the Aurors. The Aurors reached the lobby and found an army of lions, eagles, panthers, snakes, and wolves. They caught a glance at Lestrange's back as she put up a wall to defend the elevator door. They took a glance at the animals, and unknowingly had the same thought. **'Fiendfyre'. **almost like it was practiced, the group of Aurors all rised their wands and cast fienfyre in to the crowd of animals. The fiendish flames seemingly kill them all. All but an ash winder that slithered behind Hestia and bit her on the calf. Shock was seen on the face of the others as Hestia went down, foaming at the mouth. The venom of the snake already taking the life of the Auror/ Order member. Rage flowed through the mind of Amelia Bones at the lost of her favorite deputy. She shattered her own anti-Apparition wards. The group Appariated to the Atrium where Bellatrix Lestrange was on her knees crying to a man the the Boy-Who-Lived swore was back eleven months ago. the very same man who caused the death of Madame Bones' family. The same man who was a magic terrorist said to be on par with Dumbledore himself. The Minister of Magic has been obviously lying. Voldemort was here, in all his pale and deadly form in the middle of Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Tonks Swore out loud. Yep. WORST DAY EVER to come to work.


	3. Instints of a Chimera

_The group Appariated to the Atrium where Bellatrix Lestrange was on her knees crying to a man the the Boy-Who-Lived swore was back eleven months ago. the very same man who caused the death of Madame Bones' family. The same man who was a magic terrorist said to be on par with Dumbledore himself. The Minister of Magic has been obviously lying. Voldemort was here, in all his pale and deadly form in the middle of Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Tonks Swore out loud. Yep. WORST DAY EVER to come to work._

It seemed like an eternity, the red eyes of the snake-like villain met the light-brown of the Head of the DMLE. For those 2 seconds time almost stood still. And then in a flurry of movement and spell-fire the moment was over.

Amelia Bones threw the first curse, a semi-dark spell called a heart-stopper, and spun away, letting off several piercing curses as she took cover by the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The twins begun conjuring falcons to annoy and distract the Dark Lord. Tonks begun sending waves of chains at the pair of Dark-witch and Dark-Lord. Rufus dived to the side to provide a burst of energy to deflect the first attack of the duo.

By no means, however was the dark-sided-duo inactive. Voldemort conjured a shield to block the heart-stopper curse and quickly animated the statues on the Fountain of Magical Brethren to go on the offensive and finished with area-wide banisher which was blocked by Rufus, before he too spun away. Bella used a fire whip spell to destroy all of the conjured falcons, the whip of flames passing through the bodies of the all of the birds of prey like a flaming sword through butter, before slashing her wand, still with the attached whip, at the chains. The whip melted the chains on contact. Bella then took a dive into the nearest unlit fireplace for cover.

The entire exchange took lets than fifteen seconds.

The statues of the elf and the centaur that have come to life have charged at the Prewitt duo, temporally taking the Fraternal twins out of the fight. The wizard and witch turned to Scrimgeour and pulled Golden wands that quickly became golden swords and leapt after the grizzled man, who pulled his a sword of his own, a goblin-made roman-style short sword from the strap behind his back. Madame bones prepared for the fight of her career against the most dangerous man of the century. Tonks got ready for round two with her 'dearest' of aunt. And the goblin statue didn't even move…

Prewitt twins verses the elf Centaur statues

The Twins exchange looks as the odd pair comes their way. Jessica casts a stone-crushing curse at the elf, which to her surprise bounces off toward the side…

"Oh shit! James magic ain't worth nothing on them!"

"I know, just cast at the damn Centaur. Looks like we have to improvise."

The twins shared another glance as the Centaur and elf draw a bow and a pair of daggers respectively. The Centaur let off a volley of golden arrows at the two Aurors. The duo move only to find the elf on the side of James attempting to stab the red head. He grabbed the elf's arm and with surprising strength flipped the elf with a textbook judo flip. He proceeded with a reducto curse close range which didn't even scratch the elf.

The elf punched James in the jaw, but was levitated in the way of the Centaur's second salvo of arrows by Jessica's spell. The arrows pierced the torso of the elf statue until the statue was in pieces on the floor.

"Well, that one way to solve an annoying statue problem, Death by another statue." Jessica quipped.

James could only nod before the centaur fired a third brace of arrows at the duo. The twins exchanged nods.

Jessica began first. "Divide."

James finished the phrase. "And Conquer."

The twins each grabbed a dagger from the fallen elf, and began circling the Centaur, Confusing the statue greatly. When it when to fire at Jessica, with a roar James came from behind and stabbed the golden statue in the back with a golden dagger. As the Centaur tried to buck of the rapidly stabbing Auror, it took it's eyes off of twin. It paid the price. Jessica crossed the distance in 5 seconds and began stabbing the statue in the chest. After about thirty seconds of rapid stabbing, the centaur was down and gold dust was in the air. The pair simultaneously sheathed the golden blades in their belts and when to assist their boss with Voldemort.

Rufus Scrimgeour Versus the Witch and Wizard statues

Rufus, after watching Jessica hit the golden elf with a stone-crushing Curse and saw it _BOUNCE OFF_, knew magic was useless against his adversaries. He quickly conjured metal Gladiator armor, complete with a spiked cestus for his arm and put his wand away. Not a second too soon either as the witches blade came crashing down on his arm. The armor held. Scrimgeour hacked at her arm but she moved in time to avoid losing her sword arm. The wiz-Statue came from behind and attempted to split the Auror in two. Scrimgeour Blocked by flipping his sword in the way of the blade, and spun away for the two attacking statues. A stalemate.

The wizard came first. Blade gleaming in the fire light of the Atrium, the Wizard statue swung his blade in an attempt to cut the Auror in half. The Auror countered with his Gladiator Armored arm, and struck to pierce the statue in the chest right through where it's heart should be. The attack struck true, but the golem didn't drop. It held the grizzled-Auror's arm in vice-like grip, surprising Rufus. The Witch statue came up close, wildly swinging her razor sharp blade at the head of Scrimgeour, who was able to just barely turn away. The attack however hit the throat of the wizard statue that held the real wizard's arm. The attack violently beheaded it's fellow statue. Not believing his luck, Rufus wisely abandoned his sword and lashed out at the temple of the witch statue with the cestus part of his transfigured armor. The punch dented in the skull of the witch, and just as if the target was a human, the statue crashed to the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was gather his sword and effect when he saw the flashing purple of the acid blood curse heading straight for a worn-out Tonks. Acting on instinct, he banished the fallen male statue in front of the prone form of Tonks. The curse hit the statue and deflected BACK at the dark witch, who wasn't prepared to dodge. The tried to shield, but the curse broke through with ease. The curse struck true in the witches belly, right where her womb which was carrying her first born to continue the bloodline of the Lestrange/Black family…

Four minutes ago with Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Foolish little girl." Bellatrix was taunting the new Auror who happened to be her opponent and he niece. In between the curses of course. A full list of war-level missed and blocked curses turned their corner of the Atrium into a virtual battle-scarred mess. And the spell fire still haven't stopped. One would assume being in Azkaban for 14 years would diminish the amount of power one could work with in a duel. Well, imagine a well that has been capped off for fourteen years. The water is still there, even if the water it slightly bitter now, the reservoir is never really 'emptied' just disused. And unfortunately for Nymphodora Tonks, Good ole Auntie Bella inherited quite a bit of power after the death of the former heads of the black family being oldest female left in the bloodline even if the lordship went to Sirius... Enough power to put her on par with Flitwick, who was just 4 steps below Voldemort himself. Of course if one ever bothered to ask Bella how she got so powerful, she would swear if came from her master…

Anyway, she soundly handing Tonks her butt on a silver platter. She started toying with her little niece, not really wanting to kill a member of the Black Family, even if was a half-blooded traitor like Tonks.

"Awww. Ickle Bayba Nymphie can't faught her big mean Auntie, wanna join the right side? We have cookies shaped like snakies?" Cooed Bellatrix.

Nymphodora, who already was pissed off at the name 'Nymphie' retorted back without even thinking.

"And suck off the Snake you call a master? No thanks."

In her rage at having her chastity and master insulted she launched the first curse she thought of: an acid-blood curse, at her fallen nephew. The statue that showed up in front of Tonks simultaneously saved Bella's magic, and doomed her marriage to Rabastan and ruined her ability to ever have children. Normally when a witch is married off into another family, she is forced to take a magical oath to never intentionally kill any other members of their maiden family. If that curse would have hit her niece, Bellatrix would be a drained of her magic until she were a squib. However the curse was just blocked, it was deflected back at her. It torn through the hasty shield she threw up. It hit her womb, killed the embryo inside, and damaged her womb to the point the idea of her producing children were feasible, breaking the contract of the Lestrange/Black and Making Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix Black once more. As the once again Black passed out in the Atrium blood streaming from her womb and dissolving all bonds/oaths she took as a Lestrange, she couldn't help but believe this would chance her world. She had no idea how right she was…

Madame Bones Verse Voldemort

Madame Bones wasted now time in reaching into her blouse for the locket that her late husband had given her on the last anniversary before her passed. In the locket was a small bottle of a certain golden potion splashing merrily inside. Seven minutes of heaven was the inscription. Seven minutes of Deus Ex Machina level luck, via Felix Felis. Of course the fifteen seconds that She was taking to drink her way to survival, Voldemort was wondering how in the name of Merlin did Potter turn around his perfectly planned trap into a trap on him. He absentmindedly conjured a pair of cobra and sent the pair over to where the blonde witch was still taking cover.

The Potion activated just in time as the pair of cobra when to attack her from behind. She sent a silent cutter curse at the venomous reptiles. Then she when on a luck powered crusade against a bewildered Voldemort that couldn't seem to hit the broad side of a barn today…

With the other Aurors

Just as they regrouped, the Goblin finally made a move by replicating itself and charging the already worn out Auror's. the Copies lucky were not magic proof, but it didn't help the fact that more keep on being produced. The goblins seemed to focus on the twins, and then on Scrimgeour after he drew his Goblin-made blade.

Now, one would assume this is bad luck for Amelia Bones, who should need help against A high powered opponent like Voldemort. Right? Well, in this case this worn out Aurors would just be in the way…

Back to Voldemort Verse Amelia Bones

Voldemort was having a very bad day. Piercing curse, Percussion Burst, Hit with a conjured pitch-black hearse… who the hell taught this insane Woman how to duel? And why didn't he recruit he when them when he had the chance? For Six minutes they 'battled'. And by 'battle' I mean: Voldemort missed every time he raised his wand while Amelia bones when Ape-shit on him hitting him with every curse/ spell/ conjuration she could think of. She had the once feared Dark Lord at her knees, missing his wand arm, black, blue and red hiding almost of the pale bodied villain. His once immaculate robes torn in some places and burned in others. He had at least six broken ribs, missing his left canine tooth from a particular vicious kick from the head Auror, and his he was bleeding from above his where his right eyebrow is suppose to be, causing blood to get in his eye and mess up his vision. A tired but triumphant Amelia Bones, Head Auror, Head of the Bones Family, Head of the DMLE and now the Woman-Who-Beat-Seven-Shades-Of-Snot-Out-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stood in front of the defeated Dark Lord, Point both her own 9 ½ cherry and dragon heartstring wand and Voldemort's wand pointed at the chest of the mad-man who almost destroyed the world trice.

"Dark Lord Voldemort, You have been found guilty of high Treason against the crown, Muggle Baiting, Being a Dark lord, Plus Sixty counts of murder, and breaking and entering the Ministry of Magic. Your Sentence is Death." She smirked internally as Voldemort displayed a flash of fear when she mentioned death.

Just as she was to kill the stain of the wizarding race, her Seven minutes ended. And the worst possible scenario happened for her.

That idiot Fudge showed up with a contingent of several of her Aurors, Giving Voldemort the prefect opportunity to reach for a second wand and apparate away causing Lady Bones To swear so loud even the goblins statutes stopped attacking the elite Aurors of The Bones Squad. Amelia Bones Strided up to the Shocked Minister of Magic and delivered to him a kick in the crotch so vicious even the statutes backed away. She turned to address her Aurors.

"I Want every Official member of the Wizengamot here in half an hourr regardless of what they are doing. I want the editor of the Daily Prophet here in two Hours. I want everyone to go the Department of Mysteries and pick up a Death Eater for instant interrogation with Vertiserum. This is a new Ministry. I am your Mistress of magic now. And my Word is law Do I make Myself Clear?"

There was several shouts of "Yes, Mistress!"

" And someone go get me an invigoration draught. My night just got longer."

Indeed it had.

An: the battle of the ministry, Elite Auror Style. Using liquid luck to beat Voldemort, I always wondered why I have never heard of anyone trying that route. The way I see it Deus-ex-Machina Luck + mild power Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Review and let me know how I did.

I will try to update my Naruto and missing memories fics some time next week.

Going to update bleach In a few minutes. I said I was back right? Believe it!

O-knight out.


	4. Politics of a Chimera

The Chimera's Triumph

(Neville's POV)

Breakfast the next morning was a silent affair for the early Trio. Hermione was lost in thought, trying to figure out where did the admittedly genius plan come from. Ron stuffed his face as per usual. Harry, well, he was silent. Like he's was contemplating something important. He ignored the other members of the trio. Super focused on whatever the hell he was focused on, he was really only half paying attention to what his friends were telling him. Sometimes I wonder why he even hangs out with them. Hermione, while cute, was pushy and boss, like a mini-McGonagall. Ron was an obvious strain on both off them. Considering Harry's state of mind, maybe he's considering this as well.

Neville's thoughts turned back to his porridge, and the events of last night. The plan was so simple… yet infinitely more effective than anything they could have done themselves. Why not send the Aurors after the bad guys? If the Death Eaters were really there, as Harry had some solid, yet untold, evidence that they were in the Department of Mysteries, and Umbridge did nothing… When word got out that an official knew and did nothing… Well at least Umbridge would be out of a job. But what is more important, denying You-Know-Who something he wants, or getting Umbridge sacked? In the grand scheme of things, Umbridge is a Minor threat at best. Yeah, she's a bitch. But at least with her, wizards aren't going to get killed.

Neville stirred his Porridge and looked at his watch, noting it was almost time for the Owl Post to arrive.

The Anger Harry Showed though… Neville suppressed a shudder. It wasn't his normal angry. Harry's normal Anger was enough of a reason why none of his enemies have ever tried anything while there weren't any witnesses around. Angry Harry was a badass with the power to back it up. His Rage was more like a Storm, and when you're the target, you just got to weather through and hope you survive. What he showed yesterday… It was like an iceberg, willing to kill you to do what it wished. Harry had some darker tendencies, but he wouldn't just kill you. He's more into poetic justice if anything.

Neville glanced toward Hermione, noticing the dark bags under her eyes and the redness in them. Harry's unexplained anger obviously has her hurt, and confused too if he's reading the glances she keeps sneaking at Harry correctly. It is kinda unsettling being around this mix today… but it is either this, or either sit alone with Luna or sit alone. Luna is pretty, funny, and has the whole airy thing going for her, but it is unnerving when she calls him 'Alt' without explaining why. And considering how pissed off the Inquisitorial Squad was last night, being alone makes him an easy target when he has to get up and leave. So staying in the frying pan that he was in now is better than jumping feet first into the fire should he move.

A loud Slurp interrupted Neville's thoughts. He and the other two members of the Trio looked at Ron with disgust as the gangly redhead loudly continued slurping his porridge after making it super runny with sugar, milk and butter.

Before an Action could be taken however, the Great Hall doors swung open to admit in a gleeful looking Deloris Umbridge with a Healer and a very distressed Percy Weasley.

"…you must listen to me, Madam…" Warned Percy.

"Not now Weatherby".

"Deloris, this is important for you to know…"

"I don't care What it is. Now run along. I got a Liar to handle…"

"But Deloris…"

"…and Did I give you Permission to use my First name? Didn't think so."

As Umbridge and her posse approached the still lost in thought boy who lived, Neville discreetly palmed his father's wand under the table, on the off chance that this becomes a fight.

Before the toad woman could speak, the post came and Dropped the Largest Edition of the Daily Prophet in front of everyone, including several Dozen in front of Harry, and 2 letters in front of Deloris.

Pausing mid-Stride, she caught a glance at the newpaper in shock. She scanned the front page quickly, her eyes widening at the Heading and her face turning redder as she read each line to the bottom. She folded the paper and somehow furiously waddled over to the still inattentive Potter Heir.

"Potter! What did you do?" the Toad woman practically screamed in his face.

The Boy-Who-Lived jarred back to reality, hand almost on his Wand before he snapped out of "attack mode". Head cocked his head as he processed the pink woman's words.

"Gotta be more specific than that, Professor," He said with a chuckle.

Umbridge practically flung the Daily Prophet at the boy. Neville began to read over Harry's shoulder.

The Picture had a Stern Faced Amelia Bones at a Podium with the Crowd of reporters asking her questions. Her Auror robes were seen just visible under the black Judge-like Robe of a High Ministry official. Her hair wild, and her monocle in her eye as she fired off unheard answers into the crowd.

**The Dark Lord Attacks the Ministry**

**A Bones with a Bone to Pick.**

**Yesterday a large group of Death Eaters entered the ministry of magic with intent on somehow capturing both national hero Harry Potter and weapon for You-Know-Who. Lucky for the Ministry, an unusual call from one Deloris Umbridge (Undersecretary to the Former Minister of Magic, High Inquistor of Hogwarts, Acting Headmaster of Hogwarts) placed a Squad of Elite Aurors Under The Head of the DMLE Madam Amelia Bones about a tip out pinning The escaped mass-Murderer Sirius Black in the same scene. Instead what she and her squad found was a prophecy and several Members of higher magical society and several escaped criminals in Death-Eater garb. Among them were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, the Lestranges, and Edward Nott. After a short and Fierce firefight the Aurors pursued the mad Dark Witch to the Atrium, were found her at the feet of He-Who-Must-Be-Named himself. In a surprising out come, it was Madam Bones herself that actually defeated He-Who-Must-Be-Named in a duel of Epic Proportions, with thousands of galleons of damage to the Atrium. The Dark Lord defeated, on his knees, wand-less, missing his left arm, broken and bleeding as Madam Bones Read Him his rights and Was about to execute him on the spot… When the Bumbling idiot of a Minister arrived with some Hit Wizards and gave the defeated lord his chance to escape. Bones, Furious, Walked up to the Blubbering Minister and kicked him in the Quaffles so hard the entire room heard it. She ordered him arrested and Declared herself the Acting Mistress of Magic. After seeing what she did to the Greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, not a single Ministry head has saw fit to disagree with her current self-reassignment. She immediately set to work. She declared and filed the legal work stating the Being a Death Eater is Treason against all magical society via them being a direct threat to the Statue of Secrecy. She also had all the Captured Death Eaters Vault seized by the Ministry and is interrogating them herself in front on the Wizegamont. The rumor is these criminals will not face Azkaban, but will face the executioner's axe if convicted. The Interim Mistress was unavailable to comment on this, but she did release a statement. ("As a government, we have a duty to do to our people, regardless of blood or bias. When the Reports of Voldemort's return came out, regardless the possibility, it should have been brought to the attention of my department and dealt with in a professional matter. Professional matters have been mishandled and misdealt with by foolish people that should have never had the power to do what they did. That stops here. Procedure will be followed and the people that held power and failed to adequately use it will be replaced with people that care about work ethic. Law makers that care about justice being served, and not public opinions of them is what the ministry needs now. It is our duty to do Our Jobs, and under me, we will.) **

**But this writer wonders, was Harry Potter right the entire time? In the last past year, He –Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has free rein to do as he pleased. So he did he just sit in the dark for months on end? What was he plotting? Why did he sit out of the public eye? Was it to let Former minister Fudge eliminate his enemies for him? What can we expect from a humiliated Dark Lord? What about the ministry? How will the First Female Minister of Magic run the Government? I don't now People. Frankly, I'm afraid to find out.**

**-Philip Clearwater**

"Madam Malkin's is having a sale on robes" harry read aloud as he picked up the paper. The boy looked at the Professor. "Well, I guess I could use some new robes…"

"Don't play with me, Potter!" Umbridge was seething. This boy just got her minister fired. He will pay. "The head article!"

Harry looked down and with an obviously fake (to anybody that knew him) gasp of surprise. "Wow Professor! You have just been apart of the biggest antiterrorist bust in English magical history! They even named you in the paper in a favorable light."

"…" Umbridge was seething. "You just got Fudge Fired! You insolent, foolish, lying little boy...," She Spat at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-irritate-her. She trailed off into murmurs.

Harry calmly wiped the spit from his face with the back of his hand. "First off, I had no idea Fudge was going to get fired. But turns out that's a good thing. Apparently, if Death Eaters can just walk into the ministry unhindered then nobody is safe. I'm not insolent. I went to the authorities when I had to. You call me foolish? If I'm so foolish, then why did my actions lead indirectly to the capture of the Dark Lord's Elite? If you read the paper than you can see I was telling the truth, so how did I lie? And finally, I am not little, at all." He paused in his rant, glanced at the Medi-witch that was fighting back laughing herself. "Excuse me Madam, But if you would so kindly escort Headmistress Umbridge to her office?" he glanced the reddening and sputtering Headmistress "I think She need time to process her most recent success. We wouldn't it to go all to her head." He lowered his tone to a stage whisper that was heard around the Great Hall. "According to the Daily Prophet and former Minister Fudge, attention can cause peoples head to swell and become mentally unbalanced. The last thing Hogwarts needs is a mental Headmistress."

The Medi-witch was almost dying with trying to hold in the laughter. Neville observed several snickers from DA members in the hall, and a few others. The Medi-witch just cleared her throat, nodded her head, and escorted the fuming woman out, followed by smug looking Percy Weasley. As soon as the hall closed, the silence that followed was deadening. The entire Hall looked over the papers and several students tried to make sense of frantic letters from home as they tried to put 2 and 2 together.

Harry ignored all this as he sat back down in his seat, and looked over at the red-headed boy still frozen mid slurp. "Chew your food for once. You're not an animal…"

Then it happened, a flash of violent light streaked toward Harry's unprotected back from the Ravenclaw table, specifically one with a veil over her face.

Neville, glad he had the sense of mind to have his wand still drawn, whispered "avis", conjuring a few hawks to take the spell. The birds took the spell, but the force of the impact that dispelled the birds was still felt by Harry, and nearly knocked him over the table had he not caught himself. Movement caught Neville's eye as several Slytherins rose up, drawing Wands ready to attack the person they blamed for the soon to be execution of their family members. He turned to level his father's wand at them, as several more students turn their wands on Harry, including to his surprise a couple Gryffindors, Sheamus among them. Then he felt it, the normal storm that was Harry's Anger. The boy-who-lived rose from his seat as the smell of cinnamon clouded the very air as his anger rose. It was then that he knew, with out a doubt one thing very important thing.

He knew he should've sat with Luna.

Author Note  
I have been sitting on this chapter for like 3 weeks now. Chapter five is already in progress... and i have a few curve balls in the plot planned for Chimera! Harry. Im looking for a decent beta, now that I have decided to get serious. I need a Grammer nazi. Despite my major, everything I write isn't perfect. My proffessors can tell you that much. If you are interested, pm me and we can go from there.

Enjoy the chapter.


End file.
